A self-organized network (SON) may provide mechanisms for self-configuration, self-discovery, and/or self-organization. Self-configuration and self-discovery enable network devices of the SON to be transparent to ordinary users (e.g., network operators and administrators). Self-organization ensures robustness of the SON during dynamic network topology changes and link breakages. It also ensures optimal and efficient bandwidth utilization.
One device used in a SON is a managed node (e.g., a radio base station). Self organization may enable the managed node to configure itself and initiate operations (e.g., to carry user traffic without much guidance or management by an outside entity). Recently, self organization has been utilized in the management of large telecommunication systems. The need for self organization in management of large telecommunication systems stems from a network operator's goal to reduce costs of network management. Since self organization enables a managed node to manage itself without much guidance from the network operator, a SON is an attractive mechanism to achieve the network operator's goal for management of today's large and dynamic telecommunication systems.
SON-based managed nodes have several disadvantages. For example, when the SON-based managed node is installed (e.g., connected to a network and turned on), the managed node may begin operating and carrying user traffic. However, an installation time associated with a SON-based managed node cannot be predicted by the network operator because installation is typically carried out by a managed node user at his/her convenience and not according to the network operator's plans. From the network operator's view point, an installation time of the SON-based managed node may not be the opportune time for the managed node to carry user traffic. Furthermore, when the SON-based managed node is installed, the managed node is unable to support a dialog (e.g., for purposes of identification) with a network operation and management (OAM) system (e.g., a domain manager).